


Passing by Senpai

by Nartoki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Player Characters, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nartoki/pseuds/Nartoki
Summary: Everyday Hypixel player, Nartoki, has only ever dreamt of coming by his favorite Minecraft Hypixel YouTuber, Technoblade, much less fight him in a random game. This changes when he realizes Techno joins in one of his Skywars games after he unlocks a kit. Will he kill the blood god himself? Or will he be just another pile of coins that feed the pig king of Minecraft PvP?
Kudos: 3





	1. Kits and Scores

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I wrote this fic like 2 years ago (when techno wasn't getting so much clout) in my middle school notebook and I have only ever uploaded it on Wattpad during this period. I only changed the name of the main character since my username has changed.

It was just a regular, normal day, on hypixel.net. Players were passing by in the Skywars lobby, right-clicking the NPCs, as they join an instanced world of inevitable PvP and void, passing time in the world they are truly in, yet being immersed in another world as if they were in an Isekai anime. Some play for the sheer fun with friends, others to numb the pain of loneliness, some others even play to make a living. It feels as nothing is of interest, as if another prosaic day was passing by.

How this all changed for me? Well, I was playing Skywars, looking at the kits, wondering to take a roll in the soul well or purchase with my acquired coins. "Zookeeper, that's an interesting kit, I can summon five random mobs, wonder what the possibilities are. It's kind of like having an almost whole team in a pokemon game. But I have 10 souls, so let's roll first" So I proceeded to right-click on the soul well in the top center of the lobby (end portal frame), as a chest GUI started scrolling through the icons of different kits until it reached the Zookeeper icon (skeleton spawn egg).

The next thing I did was join a game of insane Skywars, and the map was Towers. I prompted to select my kit of choice, which was Zookeeper, and was waiting for other players to join. Normally, this wouldn't be crazy or anything, and it wouldn't... if it weren't for the 12th player that joined. But this player didn't have a grey name or a green name, or a blue name, or a yellow name, or even red, but no color other than pink.


	2. The 1v1 of my life

I spawn out of my cage as the timer ran out. I run to the very first chest I see upon falling. While searching the three chests, I find Iron pants, Diamond helmet and chest plate, a stone sword with sharpness 1, a Power III bow with 20 arrows, a stack of woodblocks, and a diamond axe. I shift bridge to mid to find Technoblade attacking another player on an island (which surprised me since he normally hangs at mid at this point of a game). I go after a mid-chest to get 5 ender pearls and I approach another player in leather, who I killed easily because rookie kit is crap. I looted his stuff (some more ender pearls and a golden apple, along with a fire aspect sword), and another player attempts to clean, but I kill him thanks to my juggernaut's strength perk. 

The next thing I notice is that there are only 3 players left somehow, and Technoblade finishes one of them off, so I eat a Gapple and start finding him with 3rd person perspective mode. I find him on another island and we prepare to fight. I Epearl behind him and send a w-tap him into the void, though he apparently has Epearls (probably the corrupted ones) and was able to clutch back on the map. I start running onto the bridge while dodging his eggs and we are on land again. I attempt to hit but he w taps a few times until I teleport away twice and now I am on the tower, and He teleports using the time warp pearl from the end lord kit, giving me the opportunity to summon my mobs from the zookeeper kit and water bucket down the tower. I summoned 2 wolves and a slime, causing some knockback and damage to techno. He throws another time pearl on the floor, giving me the opportunity to run away to another place and gapple. 

What he does next is chasing me with a bow shot, only to run after me to get a hit on me. I place blocks and a lit TNT to slow him down, then he decides to time warp pearl in front of me, so I place TNT to blow up when he teleports in. He almost got sent to the void, but his last corrupted pearl prevented this from happening, so we start w taping to the edge, and when I got sent to the void, I did a surprise enderport behind him and knocked him into the void with my sword and a few eggs, winning me the game. When the screen of my victory occurred, my face was in surprise with all the sweat in my face, wondering how I won this.


	3. The aftermath

After slaying the blood god himself, I start to question what just happened. After all these years of watching him, I never would have thought I would ever get to see him in-game, and yet here I am, who had just won a game after defeating him. I see a friend request from him, the pig king with pig rank, inside my chat bar, and I start thinking "Was I that good?". I mean, I am not even one of the best players on Hypixel Skywars and he sent me a friend quest". I accept his invite anyway, and he sends me a player message "Hey, I really like your youtube videos, which is why I sent you a friend request, but I gtg now, see you some other time". I was so surprised he knew about my Youtube channel and liked my content as well, I guess he is a fan of me as much as I am a fan of him. I decide to log out for the day and I feel like my life changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I finished this fic after the first mcmonday so that's why he had the pig rank (He had standard yt rank in my notebook version, but I changed it in the wattpad version because of the time relevance)


End file.
